Glass Cannon ch1 pt1
by Adachi de Amaranth
Summary: NOTE: I love FFXI. This piece is to relate to the quest in Sandy that require you to have a party of the same race, same aligence, and the job I think. Of course this is a modification. Also, I'm unsure of how many parts each chapter will have. * * *


NOTE: I love FFXI. This piece is to relate to the quest in Sandy that require you to have a party of the same race, same aligence, and the job I think. Of course this is a modification.

~*~~~~~~~~  
Walking cooly, the amateur mithran dragoon paced away from the busy Victory Square of Southern San'd Oria. The auction house cradled adventures of all levels as it

coaxed them into spending their hard earned gil on equipment they may or very well may not need for their next quest. Raikiri wasn't known for her riches, and was a

poor and weak adventurer. Disappointed she left into the northern part of the city where she prayed it would be quieter.

Once in the northern district away from the clatter, she headed east to the watchtower where she could enjoy the peacefulness of the woods outside without baring the

wilds. Once there, a hartey group of low-ranking soldiers were gossiping and slaughtering the morning melody the birds sang. Raikiri sighed, turning away to sniff out

another place when her shoulder was jerked so sharply it was nearly ripped from its socket. She went to grab her spear as she turned to face to whining apologetic

elvaan. Raikiri cocked her head without removing her hand from her weapon.

"No, no! Please don't be like that, I'm sorry, I mean to.. I'm really sorry if I hurt you I just… I didn't think you'd turn if I called for you. I just didn't know your name… em… I really apol-"

"It's fine, really." Raikiri removed her hand from the shaft of her spear and proceeded to exorcise the shoulder that was so painfully groped in the elvaan's panic. Raikiri

examined the elf; She was tall and stocky of course, but with flame-red hair and a abnormally weak look to her for the kind of creature she was. Her hair was short and

shaggy with a bronze barrette holding her bangs aside, revealing the bright red freckles on her face. She looked much more feminine than other elvaan women. She

forced out her hand in a robotic swoop.

"Seraph Dust" said the red haired knight. The mithra nodded and smiled "Raikiri Lavoicere." she said shaking the elvaan's hand. Dust seemed to be poring over Raikiri

who was clueless still. The elf caught herself mid-thought and snapped to reality. "Oh! Sorry, em... you see that group over there?" Dust said hastily, turning to the

gossiping group of watchmen. Every now and then one would look back and roll their eyes. Raikiri raised a brow "Yeah, what the hell's with them...?" Dust shifted

nervously at Raikiri's aggressive demeanor then switched back to the point of their encounter. "They have a little job, but only San 'dOrians can do it. It pays alright and

all, but they say someone of my _rank and stature _doesn't stand a chance with the beast." Raikiri examined the girl again. She was much taller than Raikiri, perhaps 6'6 and

thick to boot. Her armor was built for taking a hit and her shield and blade implied that she was a knight. She would probably make an excellent tank.

"Beast huh...? So did you grab me so we could team up or something...?" The mithra's ears perked and a slight smile crossed her face. She enjoyed fighting too much pass

up a bit of fame.

"Yes, exactly. I'm really sorr-"

"Okay. Sounds fun!"

"What?"

Dust seemed oddly caught off guard by Raikiri's enthusiasm. "Okay then..." Dust said curiously as she paced back to the group."We already told you that you can't take it

on, kid" One of the armored men cawed. Raikiri stepped up beside Dust and folded her arms.

"Well she has help now."

"Ha! A flimsy paladin paired with a glass-jaw dragoon! You'd be eaten."

_'Wow, at least he's straight forward' _Raikiri thought. Dust took a stand, clearly fed up.

"If we don't return, then we've failed. I think we'd make a great team."

"The requirement is a party of at least five, and I'm not to hand out suicide missions."

"I don't think you'd be asking adventurers to do you bidding if you could take this thing by yourself." Dust said defiantly. The leader had that old-fashioned San d'Orian

pride.

"We'll see. No one knows your name anyway, if you don't come back it won't matter!" He handed the two a scroll as the rest of his party growled and bit at him for

ordering the newbies a "one way ticket to their graves." The new team pivoted and headed somewhere to develop a strategy. Hopefully the monster wouldn't be too big,

or too fast, or too strong... or…

Raikiri offered up her home for the rendezvous. It was bare with a warm rug and a bed. She had a table with a few jars on it and a doll or two. Raikiri sat criss-cross on

the soft rug and spread out the scroll. Dust soon followed.

"So you're a paladin, right? With warrior sub training?" Raikiri asked.

"Yes, though a bit under-geared. You're a dragoon with warrior sub training as well?" Dust looked over the scroll.

"Yes, but I can go red-mage as well if we need extra healing." After a long pause Raikiri scratched her chin and stood, snapping her fingers. Instantly, white dust and

glitter materialized in a large puffy cloud. From the shimmering cloud emerged Raikiri's moogle.

"Mog... around the sixteenth level do I have any armor? Or how about some rings for modifying defense? Reppa must have given me something..." Raikiri paced as the

moogle thought.

"Yes, Kupo! I believe a Marine shield until she can use a Lantern shield and few strength or vitality rings will help... also some shellfish, Kupo! For armor…I have a bone

Mask +1 and harness."

Raikiri smiled at the adorable rat. "Excellent, throw 'em out!"

With similar sparkling clouds, a shield appeared before Dust along with rings, earrings, and a sack of food. Raikiri nodded and the moogle vanished once again.

"Never got too into tanking, but these should help." Raikiri smiled warmly at her elvaan ally who stared at the pieces as if they were made of platinum.

"But... but these are worth so much!" Dust whimpered taking on the shield. Raikiri only smiled "Then I'll make you a deal. If you give everything back you can keep your

skin." The moogles reappeared a final time, holding a silver blade that was much sharper and aero-dynamic than Dust's bronze blade. The moogle presented the blade to

Dust, whose eyes were glistening. Raikiri patted her on the head clipping an Emperor's pin in her own hair.

"We may very well stand a chance." Dust said satisfied with the Kingdom blade she held in her hands.

"I love that thing, so-" Raikiri began. "I'll go down long before it gets a scratch." Dust had such respect and pride in her tone that it was a statement that could be held to

her death.

They suited up, and prepared to depart.  
**~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~~*~~~**~~*~*~**


End file.
